percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mariko's short story
(Mariko's POV) 3 years it has been since she injected me with that Virus. Emotions are no longer apart of me. I am alone, sad and forgotten. Used for killing by a horrible Goddess. But I met The Order, and things have started looking up. But they don't know anything about me or my past, they probably just think I am some emo chick. But things before that, now that is what I would like to share. (3 years ago) Izanami flipped on the light in my small room and walked up to the bed and slapped me awake. "You slept in again Mariko, get up and start training right away!" She yelled at me and left, I groaned and sat up rubbing the side of my face. "Some Happy Birthday." I said and sat up, I turned 14 today. And she didn't even give a crap. Mariko hurry up!" She yelled from down the hall and I slipped on my normal clothes and left my small bedroom. Izanami was standing in the middle of the gym that she had me train in, 20 dummies all hung on wooden posts sticking out of the ground and some hanging from ropes. "You will practice Karate today, and also I have something special for you for your birthday." She said and I almost laughed, she remembered my birthday? Her out of all people? I finished up Karate and wiped the sweat from my face, Izanami walked into the gym and nodded with aproval. "Good. Now go get something to eat, your surprise starts in exactly 30 minutes." She said and left again, I still couldn't believe that she remembered my birthday. After I ate some oatmeal Izanami came into my bedroom and guestured for me to come with her, we walked down the main hall and out back to the yard. She had me sit down on a stump and she waved her hands. Chains wrapped around my wrists, waist and legs. I was trapped. She was going to do something to me. "Let me go!" I yelled and tried to get out of the chains, but she simply grinned and pulled out a very long needle. "Don't worry, after this. Everything will be alright." She said and stuck the needle into my arm, I screamed out in pain and felt the lugiud flow into my blood stream. Slowly my screaming faded and I felt colder. More powerful. She smirked and snapped in front of my face, usually I would jump. But nothing, I sat there staring at her. A puppy ran up to us and was wagging its tail at me and waiting for me to do something. "Kill it." Izanami said and snapped her fingers, the chains disappeared and in a flash the dog was cut up and dead. I killed a puppy, I would never hurt a puppy. But I didn't care, so what? He was stupid and annoying anyway. "The drug is working, now go. Later I will have some quests for you." She said and I nodded and headed back to my room. Years, months, days, killing, murdering. All I did, and it didn't matter to me. I didn't care who I killed. So what? But then the drug wore off after a while, and I went insane. Crying, screaming, fighting, killing, destroying. Izanami had enough, she injected me with a stronger viruis, this time. It was so powerful, emotions disappeared. I was a shell, a monster. I wasn't me. Inside I screamed, I kicked, and cried. Nothing worked, I tried to smile or laugh. But it wasn't there, nothing was there. I was alone. I slowly made my way to the top, slowly everyday. I could force myself to smile for about 5 seconds. Or giggle very quietly. But that was it. Nothing more and nothing less. I met The Order when Izanami introduced me to them, I wanted to smile and have glee and happiness on my face. But I just shook hands and stared with a blank look. They seemed to be afraid of me, wary of the strange emo chick. But Tsukuru was the worst, when we first met. He yelled at me right away, I so angry at him. I actually had anger in my voice when I spoke. But it didn't last, throughout the years and months. We grew on each other, trying to be better than each other, faster, stronger, smarter. We were enimies. But I didn't see it like that, I saw him as a friend. But he saw me as a threat. Something was wrong though, he didn't seem happy with being who he was. He seemed like he wanted more, more power, more strength, more. I wished I didn't talk to him about it, it just made us grow apart. He yelled at me, told me I was worthless. I actually yelled back at him for once, I forgot what it felt like to be angry. And boy it felt good, but it didn't last for more than a few minutes. Now I sit alone in my room, writing in this diary I found under the bed. Maybe life won't be so bad, maybe things will look good from here on. But the marks I had, I hid them well. My arms were covered with them. Swirls, dragons, japanese words. Dangerous things, I kept them hidden from the others. But they'll find out, Izanami will make sure. I must go, I hear footsteps. Goodbye for now. ~Mariko Hazuki Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Storys Category:Mage